ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
All For Kai
Story Jon is in the front room of the house with Zoey. They are both sitting on the sofa. Holly is making three cups of coffee. She brings two of them to Jon and Zoey. ''' Jon: Thanks Mum. Zoey: Thank you aunty. Holly: No problem. '''Holly grabs her handbag. Holly: I’m just going to get the shopping. Jon: Right. Holly leaves the house. Zoey turns on the news and the News Man is on. News Man: And in other news, new Plumber recruits Ryan McCrimmon and Lizzy, a Merlinsapien, have stopped two known local thugs. People around London are saying these two and the new Plumber recruits are a good thing for the local community. April and Jack walk in. April sees the news broadcast. Zoey mutes the news broadcast. April: By the way, Ryan has stitches or had, don’t know what happened after that fight. Jack: Oh, and he is half Ectonurite. Jon: Whoa. Well that’s a surprise. Zoey: Hey, look at that. On the TV is a picture of Kai leaving Heathrow Airport. Jon looks sad. April: You should go to see her. Jon: Yeah, because that worked amazingly last time before we broke up. Jack: You were having problems getting over the Ulticon incident. Zoey: Go to her, or phone her at least. Jon gets his phone out and proceeds to call Kai. After a long time, there is no answer and the phone goes to the answering system. Jon cancels the call. Jon: That’s that then. Jon walks out the house. April: I’m going to find Kai. Zoey: I’ll help. Jack: I’ll check with satellite footage from the Plumber HQ. April, Zoey and Jack leave and begin to search for Kai. On the streets of London, April and Zoey are looking through the streets for Kai. They stop at a café. April: Trying to find Kai is more difficult than I thought. Zoey: Maybe Jack is having more luck. Zoey gets her phone out and call Jack, who answers relatively quickly. Jack (Via Phone): Anything? Zoey: Not yet, you? Jack (Via Phone): Nothing. She seems to be hidden well. April: We’ll keep searching. Zoey ends the phone call. Zoey: So, if we can’t find Kai, what will Jon do? April: Probably sulk. I have no clue. Zoey: Well he seems to be sulking at the minute. April: Let’s just find Kai. April and Zoey begin walking again away from the café. At the café, Kai is seen looking through the window then sighing. We are now at the top of a car park where Jon is, sitting on the edge. April and Zoey see him from the ground, on the pavement and then run up the countless stairs and finally get to the top of the car park and go to Jon. Zoey: So, why are you sitting on the edge? Jon: Better observation view. Zoey looks over. Zoey: Fair enough. April: We can’t seem to find Kai. I’m sorry. Jon: If it’s not meant to be, then it’s not meant to be. Jon gets off the edge and is now on the car park floor. Jon: Let’s go home. Suddenly a smoke cloud erupts from the town centre and Jon, April and Zoey see it. April: That’s at the café we were at. Zoey: Jon, go! Jon jumps off the edge of the car park and hits the Ultimatrix and transforms into Big Chill. Big Chill flies to the on fire café and puts it out by breathing ice onto it. Big Chill lands on the ground. Big Chill: Wonder what caused this fire? Big Chill sees a not on a lamppost nearby and hits the Ultimatrix to revert to Human form. Jon grabs the note and reads it. Jon: ‘If Jon Marron is reading this, Kai is mine. You should love me!’ Say what now. Jon continues to read it. Jon: ‘If you want us to be together, come to warehouse 4. Your old love can see how great we are too.’ Jon scrunches up the note. April and Zoey arrive. Jon: Well, Kai is in warehouse 4, with a very big admirer of mine it seems. April: So we’ll go there. Jon: No, only I will. Zoey: You sure? Jon: Yeah. April: Okay, we’ll be at the Plumber base. April and Zoey leave. Jon heads to warehouse 4 and enters the warehouse. Jon soon sees Kai tied up on a chair. Jon goes to her. Jon: Are you okay? Kai: Says the person who has a new girlfriend. Jon: Say what? I haven’t. A 19/20 year old woman walks up to Jon. She is wearing a red silky dress. Love Struck: Baby! Love Struck goes to kiss Jon but Jon dodges and frees Kai. Kai: So, why aren’t you kissing your girlfriend? Jon: She isn’t my girlfriend, I haven’t got one! Kai: Then who is she? Love Struck: I’m Love Struck, Jon’s girlfriend. Jon: You wish. Love Struck: One day I will be, and we will be married. Kai: Let’s go. Jon: Agreed. Jon and Kai begin to leave. Love Struck gets out a plasma gun and fires it at Jon and Kai’s feet, stopping them. Jon: So you love me, but you want to kill me? Get your priorities straight. Kai: That I agree on. Love Struck fires the plasma gun at Kai. Jon hits the Ultimatrix and transforms into Chromastone and absorbs the blast. Kai: Thanks. Chromastone: Not problem. Love Struck: You still want to be with her don’t you? Chromastone: Well definitely not you. Love Struck continuously fires plasma beam from her gun at Kai, but Chromastone absorbs them all. Chromastone then shoots a light beam at Love Struck knocking her over. Love Struck gets up but Kai punches her, knocking her out. Chromastone: Nice hit. Kai: Thanks. Later, April, Zoey, Jack and Kai are in the Plumber base. Jon, now in Human form, walks out from the cells corridor part. Jon: Love Struck is put away for a long time. Kai: Hopefully for good. Jon: For the last time, she isn’t my girlfriend. Jack: We’ll leave you two alone for a moment. April, Jack and Zoey leave. Kai: So, you haven’t seen anyone since. Jon: No. Um, I just want to say sorry. Kai: You don’t need to, April told me you lost your best friend. I should have known. Jon: I can sense a but on the way. Kai: I already have another boyfriend. Jon: Ah. Kai: He’s called Max. Jon: Hopefully not Max Tennyson aha. Kai: No. But, can we still be friends? Jon: Yeah. Jon and Kai hug, then Kai leaves. Jon smiles and then also leaves. At Jon’s house, April and Jack are sitting on the sofa. Jon walks in. Jack: And? Jon: Just going to be friends. Kai has got a new boyfriend. April gets up and hugs Jon. They are still hugging when the continue their conversation. April: I’m sorry. Jon: It’s not your fault. April: Kai wants to meet me tomorrow for some shopping anyway. Jon and April stop hugging. Jon: You can still go, I don’t mind. April: Cool. Jon: I’m going to hit the gym. Jack: Which one? The one down the road or the one downstairs? Jon: Downstairs. Jon walks upstairs towards his bedroom. April: I’m not sure he is going to be 100% fine. Characters Jon Marron April Marron Zoey Jack Holly Kai Green News Man Villains Love Struck (First Appearance; arrested) Aliens *Big Chill (Cameo) *Chromastone Category:Jon: Ultimate Adventures Category:J:UA Category:Episodes